


Where He Belongs

by OUATlover2000



Series: Peter Parker-Stark-Potts-Romanov? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Big Sister Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Sad May Parker, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATlover2000/pseuds/OUATlover2000
Summary: Basically Pepper and Natasha get custody of Peter. More info in Ch1
Series: Peter Parker-Stark-Potts-Romanov? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this chapter is non essential and like super short, it's just basically explaining relationships and stuff throughout the story? Or something?

  * Tony Stark is Peter’s dad, but he died just before Pete’s 7th birthday in Afghanistan
  * Pepper, as Peter’s Godmother, along with her fiance Natasha Romanov wanted to take him in, and raise him next to Nat’s daughter Wanda Maximoff-Romanov. (Pietro died saving her life from their father, before the shield agent had custody of her children.)
  * Custody was denied, in favor of Peter’s Maternal aunt and uncle (we’re gonna pretend May and Mary were sisters, rather than Ben and Richard beind brothers.. Shh)
  * Ben was shot and killed on the job, a short 5 months after Tony’s death, aka almost 4 months after getting full custody of Peter.
  * May, a struggling nurse, needed a babysitter for the small boy, and one that wouldn’t demand more than a few bucks an hour. There happened to be a 17 year old kid, that liked in the same complex that was looking for a little extra cash. His name was Skip Wescott. Turns out hiring the boy was the biggest mistake that the woman had made, as the almost adult molested her pure, kind-hearted, caring, and loving nephew.
  * After talking with the police, May and Peter were at the doorstep of Pepper and Nat’s home, both in very emotional states.
  * May had come to her own conclusion, full of guilt, that she wasn’t fit to raise Peter without her husband, and was willing to relinquish full custody of Peter, but begged and pleaded with them to allow her visits and the occasional weekend with him, promising that she wouldn’t let him out of her site.



The story starts with May and Peter showing up at Pep and Nat’s house. I’m sorry, but I cAn’t right the scene where Peter’s been molested, I will sob for like hours, my dudes. There might be little flashbacks, for like nightmares and stuff, but nothing graphic at all. I prOmise.


	2. Chapter 2

The story starts with May and Peter showing up at Pep and Nat’s house. I’m sorry, but I cAn’t right the scene where Peter’s been molested, I will sob for like hours, my dudes.   
  
  
  
  


May brought her left arm up- her right arm was holding a concerningly quiet Peter Parker- and rapped a short knock on the door of Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanov’s front door. Pepper smiled when she saw the small boy, but immediately frowned when she saw how upset the duo was. “Pep? Love, who is it?” Soon Natasha entered the frame, and didn’t take long for her to notice, the tense atmosphere, or the lack of a smile on the usually bubbly boy's face. Not to mention his aunt’s tear filled eyes. “What’s-”

“Come in guys.” Pepper eyes shot from Nat to Peter.  _ Probably not a conversation for little ears. _

Natasha nodded. “Pete, you wanna play with Wanda? She missed you so so much!”After a minute of contemplation, he nodded, still not speaking. Despite that small fact, the red haired woman grinned and held her arms out for the small seven year old. After another pause, he allowed her to take him into her arms, then she carried him to Wanda’s bedroom.

When she returned, it was obvious that the two women were waiting for her return. Then her fiance broke the silence. “May, what the  _ hell  _ is going on?” 

May immediately started uncontrollably sobbing, only able to form some type of broken up sentence that the fiance’s could hardly understand. “I… sorry… m… fault… can’t… w-with, without Ben. Pete… hurt… ‘cause… me… I- Sorry, sorry… all m’ fault.”

“May… May!” Natasha said, breaking the woman from her sobbing, so they could understand her. “You need to stop and breathe. Just take a deep breath and start from the beginning.”

May took a few minutes to compose herself, taking a deep breath. “After… After Ben, I needed to-to pick up more shifts. For bills, and Pe-Peter, and so I needed a sitter. Oh God. It’s all my fault, it’s all my fault.” Pepper grabbed her hand and held it, while May tried to recompose herself… again. “I didn’t have the money for some experienced sitter, but there-there’s this teenager in my- my building. He only wanted a coupla buck an hour, so I hired him. Oh God, he, Pep… Nat, he hurt him. He hurt our baby and it’s all my fault.”

“What do you mean?” Nat asked with frightened eyes. 

A few more tears fell from May’s eyes. “He molested him.” She sobbed, as quietly as she could, the last thing they needed was for the kids to come out to see what was wrong. “It-it went on for  _ weeks _ before Pete said something to me. I-I should’ve  _ known _ , he was wetting his bed, more withdrawn, but I just thought it was the grief. He lost Tony and Ben both in less than six months. I can’t believe I let this happen. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I can’t do this without him, I don’t know how to take care of Peter without my husband. It’s all my fault.”

“May.” Pepper whispered brokenly. “Why didn’t you ask us to watch him for you?”

“I thought you hated me.” She whispered. “Ben and I, we took him from you.”

Pep squeezed May’s hand. “We were angry, yes. And hurt, so hurt that we lost him. But we could never hate you May.” With a deep breath, Pepper wrapped her arms around May. “It wasn’t your fault. I promise you May Parker. It. Was.  _ Not _ . Your fault.”

Nat cleared her throat. “I um- I need a minute.” The russian woman all but bolted from the room.

“I- shoot I need to check on her. That,” she said, referring to Natasha’s exit, “is not on you, okay? Nat’s uh, she’s been through, um a lot in her life, and I really need to check on her, but don’t leave okay?” May gave a weak nod.

It was about 20 minutes later when the couple returned, both with tear-stained faces. “I’m relinquishing my full custody.” She all but blurted when she saw them. “You- you guys are, and always were the better choice. The  _ only  _ reason it was granted to Ben and I was because we share blood.” She took a deep breath. “Just please promise me you’ll get him into some form of therapy, and-and help him through this. We pressed charges, it’s going to be a lot on him, whether he decides to testify or he doesn’t and that bastard goes free. And God  _ please, _ once i find a new place, please let me see him, or-or like spend occasional weekends with him. I love him. I love him so  _ damn  _ much, but I can’t do it full time, not without Ben.”

Pepper felt like they should talk her out of it. Tell her that she’s doing her best. Tell her that when they have work, the two of them could keep him there. But that selfish part of her, the part that missed that little ball of energy and sunshine, the carbon copy of her  _ best friend _ , decided against it. “Of course you can still see him, May. He’s your nephew and he loves you. Hell, we’ll help find you a new apartment.”

“Thank you May.” Nat choked out. “When-”

May straightened her back, masking herself with her confident nurse persona. “Well, I’ve talked to Peter about it already. I think he should start staying here immediately. I don’t want him anywhere near that place. Ever again. I’ve talked with my lawyer and she says she’ll be able to make it official by Friday at the latest. Until then, this is officially a sleepover.”

“Well  _ I  _ think you should stay here, at least tonight and tomorrow night. To make the transition easier on Peter, of course.” Pepper said, with her equally confident CEO persona.

Nat couldn’t stop the snort from erupting. “ _ Of course, _ ” she drawled. “Not because you’re worried about May at all.” Pepper pinched her thigh. “It’s gonna take a lot more than a little pinch to actually hurt me love.” Pepper glared. “But that is scarier than any pain I’ve felt, I yield.”

May smiled. “That’s why I know you guys can do this. Especially together. And I have a feeling that if I try to refuse your offer, then I’ll be dragged back by my ear.”

“Probably.” Pepper said, at the said time that Nat said. “Most definitely.”

XXX

After some shared laughter, the trio decided to call the kids out to explain the situation. 

“Wanda, Peter!” Nat called. “Come out here for a sec,  Сладости! ” (Sweeties)

The seven and nine year olds ran out from Wanda’s bedroom. “Yes mama?”

“Well,  маленький.(Little one.) Petey’s gonna be living with us now. And May’s gonna be spending the night tonight and tomorrow night. ”

Wanda grinned. “Peter, brother! Like… like Pietro, mama?” Natasha kissed her baby girl's head, with tear filled eyes, and hummed a confirmation, unable to form words.

Peter climbed into Pepper’s lap. “Do I s’ill get to see Aunt May?” He whispered.

Pepper kissed his head. “Of course baby.” Then, “Can I hug you Peter, I missed you a lot baby.” The little boy nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck. 

“Family hug?” Wanda asked and Peter nodded. Wanda grinned pulling Nat and May both into the group hug. After a long couple seconds of silent hugging, Peter started to cry. “Petey?” The young girl immediately let go, pulling Nat and May with her. “Too much touches Petey?” The crying boy nodded into Pepper’s neck. “It’s okay.” Wanda assured. “No more bad touches for you. Never ever again Petey, little brother now! Im protect you, like Pietro to me! Did I use my words right mommy?” She asked Pepper, unsure, as she’s only been in America for 2 years.

“You’re doing so good on your words, baby. Good job.” Pepper praised her, rubbing Peter’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I just really couldn't get the idea of Big Sister Wanda out of my head and I just needed to get it off my chest, I guess? IDK. But, um, hit me with some prompts and crap for this series? Yeah, okay bye, my dudes.


End file.
